Generally, an image forming device such as a printer, a copying machine or a facsimile generates an electrostatic latent image by irradiating image information onto a charged photosensitive drum by using an exposure module, and develops the electrostatic latent image by using toner. Further, the image forming device may form an image on a printing medium by transferring and fixing a toner image onto the printing medium.
Here, the image forming device sequentially generates a yellow image, a magenta image, a cyan image, and a black image, and combines them to generate a color image.
Further, the image forming device may perform tone recursive control (TRC) and auto color registration (ACR) to generate a clearer and more accurate image.
However, as an image forming device sequentially generates a yellow test pattern, a magenta test pattern, a cyan test pattern and a black test pattern for TRC or ACR, it takes a long time to perform tone recursive control or auto color registration.